


Take Me To Church

by zephyrcat3



Category: Retaliation[Romans], Take Me To Church - Hozier (Song), The Party's Just Beginning
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Christianity, Churches & Cathedrals, Comfort, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Religion, Religious Conflict, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Werewolves, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Malky has a secret that may get him thrown from the church. Dale, who just now broke up with his ex has grown romantically fond of Malky. He wants to tell him how he feels. Malky also wants to come out to his church no matter how much they hate him. They only have one-hundred days to do what they need. On the last day, Dale will move to California, and Malky will either be forced to stay in England, surrender to the church, or move with Dale. With only one-hundred days to take action, Both of them will have to make a choice. Either keep things secret or admit the truth. Which will they choose?
Relationships: Dale/Malky, Malky/Liam





	Take Me To Church

Malky never liked churches. Hell, his job was destroying them. He let out his rage and frustrations there. When that didn't work, he snapped at unexpected moments. It was something he couldn't help. He felt bad, but deep inside, he didn't. Ever since his girlfriend broke up with him, things only got worse. His mother died, his friend ended up in the hospital because of him, and he hurt himself so bad because of it that he ended up having to have surgery on his hand.

Problem after problem came and made things worse for Malky. He was in a bad place, and he thought death was the only way out. That is until his Christian friend, Liam reached out to him. He suggested that he join a church to get rid of his sadness and sins. Malky was skeptical and suspicious. Bad things always happened to him at churches, especially when he was younger. But..he didn't know what else he could do. He didn't have much of a choice anyway. Nor did he have many options. 

He chose to surrender and hesitantly join a church Liam went to. He hoped that it'd make him feel better but it just felt wrong. It brought back bad memories of when he was younger. He wanted to leave but if he did, he'd be left with no other options. Even if death was his only way out, it wasn't the right way. Liam always told him that there was always another way out. He started to think that it was a lie. Liam always found a way to put god into it. He knew that Malky wasn't truly a man of god like he was, but he offered his help any way he could.

One night after church, Liam caught up with Malky outside for a chat. Though, Malky seemed worried about something. Terribly worried. Something was wrong.

"Hey, you alright?" Liam checked.

"..I don't think I like this church stuff," Malky admitted. "Do you not know what happened to me when I was younger?"

"I thought you said you didn't have a choice," Liam spoke.

"I don't. That's why I let you help me in," He acknowledged. "I don't know if I should stay. This gives me a bad feeling."

"Malky, don't worry! Once you really find the word of god, you'll feel better," He reassured.

"..What's the word of god gonna do for me either then make me feel worse about what happened?" Malky retorted.

"If it helps me, it can help you too," Liam said.

"..Fine. I'm goin' to the park. Don't follow me," Malky stated, walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"Make sure to listen to the word of god! He'll save you!" Liam called. Malky rolled his eyes and walked faster. Soon, he ended up at the park and sat in one of the benches. He idled on his phone, not noticing that someone else sat beside him. Things were silent until the man beside him began to speak.

"..Rough night, huh?" He quizzed, turning to Malky. Malky glared at him before looking back at his phone.

"..Yeah. Why do you wanna know?" Malky questioned.

"..You're part of the church, right?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Who's askin?'" He responded.

"Me, crazy," The man chuckled.

"Me isn't a name, idiot," Malky huffed.

"Well, you could've just asked me my name," The man advised.

"..What is your name anyway?" Malky quizzed.

"Dale. And you are?" He introduced.

"..Malcolm. Everyone calls me Malky so just call me that," He acknowledged.

"Malky," Dale repeated. "Sounds cute. Can I call you Mal-Mal?"

"No, you can not. And it isn't cute." Malky retorted. 

"Can you see me?" Dale questioned.

"It's as dark as my soul out here. Of course, I can't fucking see you," Malky stated. He was being sarcastic, of course.

"Hah, nor can I," Dale agreed, putting his hands in his pockets and sitting back. "So, where you headin' after this?"

"Home," Malky responded.

"Cool. I'll probably head back home too," Dale agreed. "You're pretty cool to talk to."

"Thanks. Usually, people either glare at me or give me a mean remark," Malky grinned.

"..Want my number?" He quizzed.

"..Why would I want some stranger's number?" He queried.

"So we can talk again. I look a lot more different in the daytime," He replied.

Malky sighed and went into his contacts before handing him his phone.

"Be quick. I'd like to be home before lt gets even later," He advised. Dale grinned and quickly exchange numbers. He gave Malky back his phone before getting up.

"Same time tomorrow?" He requested.

"..Yeah, sure," He accepted, getting up to stretch.

"See ya tomorrow then, Mal-Mal~" He grinned, looking back at him before walking off.

Malky rolled his eyes and walked home once Dale was gone. Once he finally got back home, he locked the door and lied on the couch. Things haven't been quite the same since his mother died. It was quieter and lonely. Too lonely. He sighed, getting up and going to his room to look in the mirror. He pulled off his coat and threw it onto his bed, spreading out his black, crow-like wings across his back. Ever since he was little, his mother always told him to firmly hide his wings, especially in Church.

She always told him that black wings were a sign of unholiness, especially in holy places. He was young, so he was forced to believe her. Now that he was older, those beliefs started to slowly melt away like a wax candle. He still felt bad though. He knew that even if he showed anyone, they'd run away and cross their heart. With those wings, he knew he couldn't be a holy man. He didn't care anyway. It's not like he had anyone to show them off to. Or..did he? He couldn't really show Dale yet since he wasn't that big of a friend to him.

He certainly couldn't show Liam. He'd hate him forever and get him kicked from the church. It'd probably be for the best anyway. Not only that, but Liam may tell others of what he's seen, creating more trouble for Malky. He shuddered from the thought, his wings shaking with him. It was an unsettling thought indeed. He sighed and folded back his wings before sitting on the bed. He went to his contacts and nervously glared at Dale's number.

Would it be such a bad thing to just call him? What would he even say? What would he do? How would he feel? He hasn't called someone in almost forever. Even after all that's happened to him. He decided to save it for tomorrow when they'd meet again and turn in for the night.


End file.
